


The Visit

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Rise of Kylo Ren [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Compliant, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Han Solo, Jedi Ben Solo, Light Angst, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Ben Solo, POV Han Solo, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Han Solo, Self-Esteem Issues, Teen Angst, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Han visits his son on Yavin.





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LieselSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieselSolo/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: For LieselSolo, who has been having a hell of a time sporking The Courtship of Princess Leia (seriously, fuck that book). I figured I'd write this as a bit of a pick-me-up.

There was something about Han Solo landing on Yavin that was enough to leave Ben in awe despite himself. He was at the age where most people would have started thinking that their parents were too cool for them. In all honesty, though, there was something about his father that never stopped being cool -- the way he carried himself, the clothes he wore, the mischievous sort of grin that tugged at the corners of his lips. He was fourteen, but there was something in him that always was somewhat blinded by his sheer awe regarding his father.   
  
Even as Ben helped his uncle put away a text (something on the Clone Wars era; it seemed that that era never seemed to run out of material), he could practically feel the familiar presence of his father landing on Yavin. Luke smiled. He was tired, but it was clear that he was happy to feel Han in the Force as well. "Well, we don't want to keep him waiting," Luke said. "Besides...I'll be honest, Ben, I think that I'm running out of energy for this. I'm getting old." But he said it lightly all the while.  
  
Ben snorted. "Bantha dung, uncle."  
  
Even as they headed out to greet the Falcon, Ben grinned as his father headed down the ramp, Chewie at his side. Chewie didn't waste any time sweeping Ben into a crushing hug -- to the point that Han said, affectionately, "Let the poor kid breathe, Chewie!"  
  
Ben chuckled even as Uncle Chewie let him go, ruffling his hair (which was, granted, a little annoying. It was like Chewie still saw him as a cub as opposed to the teenager he was) before turning to hug Uncle Luke. He loved Uncle Chewie dearly, but the Wookiee's hugs...well, they could be crushing, he would be honest. It was almost like being hugged by a vise. A very overenthusiastic vise.  
  
Han grinned at him. "Good to see you too, little bandit," he said, hugging Ben. "How's training?"  
  
Ben sighed. "Putting away texts. I think even Uncle Luke's exhausted."  
  
"Ah. Sorry about that."   
  
Ben knew that his father didn't really understand the matter of the Jedi teachings, had even voiced his opinion to Ben about how they didn't make sense...but he tried to be supportive nonetheless. And he succeeded, Ben thought. He truly did. It was one of many reasons that he found it easy to talk to his father, even if it occasionally felt like they were speaking two different languages without so much as a translator like Threepio.   
  
***  
  
The inside of the Falcon seemed to shrink more and more every time Ben walked in it (Luke and Chewie having given them space to talk). When he was a kid, the Falcon seemed huge -- almost like a giant series of tunnels. But here? It seemed like any other freighter, really. He headed to the main hold's table before sitting down there beside his father.  
  
His father sighed. "Wasn't easy getting there," he said. "I know I haven't really been keeping in touch like I should, Ben..."  
  
"No," Ben said. "Don't say that. You're fine." He smiled. "I'm glad you're here."   
  
"Good. How's training?"  
  
"I'm working on it." Ben shrugged. "Still garbage with a lightsaber."  
  
"Hey," Han said, "It's fine. Lightsabers...trust me, blasters are better. Always have been, always will be." He smirked.  
  
"Lightsabers are more graceful."  
  
Han shrugged. "Maybe. But blasters can get you out of trouble in a pinch. They've saved my cargo hold more than once." A beat. " 'Sides, the fact you're doing this at all is pretty amazing."  
  
"I dunno." Ben sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I'm...not really a good Jedi."  
  
Han furrowed his brow. "Who would be stupid and cruel enough to say that about _you_?"  
  
"It's..." Even thinking back to the voice in his mind that haunted his nightmares, he could still remember what that voice had said all too well.   
  
Han sighed. "Look, whoever that being is, or droid to be fair, they're a moron. The fact that you're still keeping at it is pretty amazing."  
  
Ben smiled feebly. "I hope so." He sighed. "It's just...I love Uncle Luke, but he keeps telling me that I'm a powerful Jedi with all this raw strength when it's not. True. I can't master the meditations, I can't master a lightsaber...and people keep talking about how powerful I am until I'm sick of it. I just want to be...oh, I don't even know!"   
  
"You're fourteen," Han said. "You'll get there. And if you don't...well, you're still a good person and funny. And not bad with droids."  
  
"So it's not a big deal?"  
  
"Not to me," Han said. He squeezed Ben's hand. "Really, kiddo."  
  
Ben smiled wider this time, genuinely. The fact that his father could reassure him -- well, it felt better, really.   
  
***  
  
Playing sabaac together...well, there was something about it that was enough to relax Ben. Just catching up with his father. Even as they laid down cards, Han said, "How's Poe?"  
  
"Good," Ben said. "He's thinking of signing up for the Republic Navy next year." He sighed. "I don't...I don't like the idea of him going away." Ever since Poe had befriended him at the Academy, Ben had all but worshipped him, almost like one would worship a champion. He was everything that Ben could never be.   
  
"You can keep in touch," Han said reassuringly. "I mean...that's the wonderful thing about holograms. 'Sides, a year is a long while away."  
  
"Doesn't feel long," Ben said. He sighed. "It's just..." There was something about Poe that always seemed so bright and optimistic and innocent; Ben almost wanted to shield it from the worst of what the galaxy had to offer. Ben had enough issues to choke a happabore, but Poe didn't. He all but walked in the Light too easily without being a Jedi proper. And going into the Navy...  
  
But then again, maybe it wouldn't be too bad? Poe wanted to be a pilot like his late mother. Ben couldn't stand in the way of his dream. Then again, what if Poe came back and was suddenly too cool for Ben, a mere mediocre Padawan, just because he was a war hero --  
  
But that couldn't happen too fast, could it? Then again, Ben's mother had been twenty-three when she had been a hero. So had Uncle Luke. So...  
  
"Just what?" Han laid down another card.  
  
Ben laid down another card. He might as well start with the most insignificant thing first. "What if he thinks he's too cool for me when he gets back?"  
  
Han sighed. "Come on, kiddo. He won't. I don't think that kid has an egotistical bone in his body."  
  
Ben chuckled. "I suppose."   
  
Han continued. "And if he does start acting too cool for you...you're too cool for him."   
  
Ben smiled faintly. "Thanks. So...your move, Dad."  
  
Han grinned the sort of grin that was practically wicked. "Oh, kiddo -- you shouldn't have said that..."  
  
***  
  
Han eventually had to leave, of course. After spending time with Ben, he couldn't help but feel a certain sort of loneliness. It was a weird feeling. Maybe it was just being away from Ben, Leia and Luke for too long. Especially Ben. Who beat up on himself too much, even though he was one of several wonderful things to happen in Han's life. It was kriffed, it really was. Whoever was treating Ben like he was bantha poodoo really deserved a slap or something. Maybe from Leia. Hell, if Leia went toe to toe with someone so much as annoying Ben, she'd probably win.   
  
Even sitting at the pilot's seat, Han sighed. _Luke, please, whatever you do, take care of my little bandit..._ Then again, he didn't have to worry. That was a promise Luke could keep, right? Good old Luke.   
  
Chewie said nothing, but patted Han's shoulder gently. Han smiled over at his copilot. "Thanks, pal." He sighed. "Just gonna miss Ben."  
  
Then again, there would be the next visit. And holograms.   
  
And one day, maybe, when Ben was an adult and done with being a Jedi, Han could rescue him from that Academy and they could go off and race ships together. Anything. For Ben, he'd do anything, and that was how it always would be.


End file.
